Summer Classic
by Alieh
Summary: What ensues when the team suggests Castle take part in the 25th Annual NYPD Summer Classic softball tournament.  Fun summer fluff including the whole gang.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer Classic

_I do not own the characters or stories._

_-Just to give you a quick timeline. This is AU during the summer between season 3 and 4. Josh is out of the picture, and Beckett and Castle are slowly figuring out where their relationship is heading. Beckett isn't critically wounded and Montgomery is on vacation with his wife._

"It's about time!" Esposito exclaimed spinning around in his chair.

"What?" Beckett asked snapping her head up from a document on her desk, "Did the vic's credit card records come through?"

"Nope. Better than that." He grinned only to be met with a questioning look, "Damn Beckett. Don't you check your email? Lt. Barrett finally sent out practice times."

"Wait. What practice?" Castle asked twisting around to face Esposito.

"It's the 25th Annual NYPD Summer Classic." Ryan piped up over his computer monitor.

Still slightly confused Castle turned back to face Beckett for more clarification.

"Yeah, we play every year Castle." Beckett shrugged, "I think I've play something like eight times over the years, the last four years have been with Ryan and Esposito."

"So it's co-ed?" Castle asked slightly more interested.

"All one BIG happy family." Ryan grinned, "Each precinct has a team and there's a big department wide tournament the third weekend in July."

"You know what, I just had the greatest idea…" Esposito smirked rolling his chair across the bullpen so he was directly in front of Castle, "I think Castle should play this year."

"Me?" Castle suddenly sounded slightly uncomfortable, "But I'm not a cop."

"So." Esposito shrugged, "What do you guys think?" he asked glancing at Beckett then across to his fair-skinned partner.

"You should totally play with us bro!" Ryan nodded, "Beckett…?"

"It's up to him." She responded the corner of mouth turning up to form a crooked grin.

"I just… I don't want to hurt the team." Castle stuttered, "I didn't really have the opportunity to play catch with the costume directors while mother acted."

"That's understandable." Esposito resigned as he rolled back to his desk, "So I guess that means you'll just be hanging out with Lanie and Jenny in the stands."

Castle didn't have to look over to see Beckett biting down on her lip trying hold back a laugh. She wasn't trying to embarrass him like the other two detectives, but Beckett couldn't help but think how cute Castle was when put in uncomfortable positions.

"Fine. I'll play." Castle finally said trying to sound as confident as possible, "When's practice?"

"5:30 on Thursday." Esposito responded, "At PS 14"

"But we like to get there early and warm up before the rest of team so be there at 5:00." Beckett added before getting up and heading to the break-room.

_Later that day…_

The vic's credit records had finally come in and the team was sifting through piles of paper when Beckett looked over and noticed Castle staring off into space, "You OK Castle?" she whispered trying to get his attention by grazing her fingers across the top of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, "Just trying to come up with a hair-brain theory for you to roll your eyes at." He flashed his trademark grin trying to mask the fact that he had been thinking about the up-coming softball tournament for the last four hours.

"OK. Just checking." She said furrowing her brow. Castle bragged that he had the ability to read her tells like a book he wrote himself, but Beckett could read the writer's face just as well and she knew that something was bothering him.

The afternoon drug on at a snail's pace as any shred of evidence they found lead to just as many dead ends. All the while Beckett kept a close eye on Castle trying to figure out exactly what was on his mind. And it seemed that every opportunity she had to ask him something or someone would interrupt them.

Almost as if planned, Castle looked down at his phone right at 5:30 and said that he had to go. Ryan and Esposito said their goodbyes and went back to the murder board as the writer strode towards the elevator, but Becket tossed the file she as holding on her desk and ran to catch up with Castle.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK?" She asked once they fell into stride, "You just got real quiet after we talked about the softball tournament and…"

"Kate…" Castle put his hand on her arm to get her attention, "I'm fine, OK. I'm just tired."

Beckett knew she wasn't going to get much out of him in the ten seconds they had until the elevator doors opened so she accepted his response with a nod, "OK."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned slowly letting go of her arm.

Watching the doors close, Beckett stood and stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to decide if she should really let it go, or try to weasel info out of him by heading to the loft after she got off with a slice of his favorite chocolate cake and a cheesy movie.

_An hour later at Sports Chalet…_

"Hi. Welcome to Sports Chalet. How may I help you?" a young salesman with a name tag that said 'Danny' on it asked Castle as he entered the store.

Castle couldn't remember the last time he was in a sporting goods store and all the different sports apparel and gear made him nervous, "I'm playing softball for the first time on Thursday and I need equipment."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Wow. I'm loving all the story alerts! Let's me know people are interested. _

"Hey pumpkin. I'm home." Castle announced as he entered the loft carrying a bag of take-out in one hand and a Sports Chalet bag in the other, "I brought dinner."

"Oh thank God Dad!" Alexis chirped as she hopped off the bar stool and made her way over to her father to take dinner from him, "Dad… What's in the Sports Chalet bag?"

"Cleats. I'm hungry, let's eat." He responded quickly changing the subject.

"Why would you need cleats?" Her eyebrows arched high up her forehead.

"Because…" Castle stalled before explaining his purchase knowing his daughter would be shell-shocked, "." He muttered as quickly as he could.

"DAD! You're going to get hurt!" Alexis exclaimed, "You've never played in your entire life. Do you remember what happened when we 'played catch' last year?"

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about." He insisted swallowing the growing lump lodged in his throat, "Now come on, lets eat before the food gets cold."

_1 hour later…_

"Here it is!" Castle grinned reaching into the back of a low cabinet in his office, "Found my glove."

"It took you long enough." Alexis chuckled, "But I guess that's what happens when you use something once then stuff it in a dark corner." Right as she was about to turn and head up to her room Alexis heard the doorbell, "Wonder who that could be."

"I don't know, but can you get it before head upstairs?" Castle asked as he slid his left hand into the stiff glove.

Reaching for the handle Alexis was expecting to meet her grandmother on the other side, but was surprised to see Kate Beckett standing in the hallway holding a paper bag with "Ellie's Bakery" printed on the side, "Kate. Hey." The young girl grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was sitting at home and…" Kate started to explain.

"Beckett? What are you doing here?" Castle asked coming out of his office hearing his two favorite girls talking at the door.

"Well…like I was telling your daughter," she began to explain again, "I was sitting at home and suddenly developed a really bad sweet tooth and I thought…"

"Ahhh… You didn't want to eat sweets by yourself." He teased.

"You know what Castle? If you're going to tease me like that than I can just take your favorite double chocolate cake over to Lanie. She smirked as she started to turn.

"WAIT! You went to Ellie's?" His face lit up like the 9 year-old she loved, "Stay! Stay!"

Turning back around to face Castle Beckett noticed a brand new baseball glove laying on a side table, "Castle, is that your glove?" she asked putting the treat filled bag down an walking over to the table.

"Yeah, why?" He asked quizzically

Slipping her hand into the brand new looking glove Beckett let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with it?" Castle was becoming more confused by the second.

"This glove is not worn in at all." She shook her head as she tried to work the leather.

"Is that a problem? I would think a new glove is a good thing." Castle stuttered.

"Not when it's stiff as a board!" Kate ran her free hand through her soft curls, "A glove needs to be flexible otherwise it becomes really difficult to catch or field with it. The ball will hit the glove and bounce out if you aren't able to close the fingers."

"OK, so what do we do?" He asked becoming more worried about playing than he was at the precinct.

"Ummm…" Kate looked around the room trying to find anything the size of a baseball or softball because she was fairly certain Castle would not have extras laying around, "Go and get me two or three pairs of athletic socks and an old tie."

"What?" Castle looked at the detective waiting for her to explain.

"Just go and do would I tell you to do for once Castle." She shook her head unable to keep from letting out a short laugh as he disappeared into his room.

"Alright. Here are the socks and an old tie." He said handing over the required material.

"So what we need to do is take these socks and stuff them into the glove," Kate explained balling up the socks and tucking them into the pocket of the glove, "Then we're going to take the tie and tie it as tight as possible around the entire glove." She continued holding the glove between her legs and synching the tie as tight as possible. "Tomorrow morning when you get up you need to undo the tie, remove the socks and work the top of the glove down towards its heal." She explained pointed out where the heel of the glove was, "Once you've done that for a few minutes put the socks back in the glove and synch the tie around the glove as tight as you can. Can you remember that?"

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded.

"It would have been better if we had started this process earlier and used leather oil, but I'll check it before practice and try to loosen it up a little more." Kate said handing the glove back to Castle

Right at that moment their eyes met as if to communicate thanks and gratitude. However the moment was broken when Alexis cleared her throat

"So now that we've hopefully saved Dad's glove can we get back to dessert?" Alexis asked shifted her gaze from her father to the detective, "Because I would love to know what else is in that bag." She said trying to take a peak at the bag of sweets.

"I thought you'd never ask Alexis." Beckett replied turning to the young girl, "In anticipation of your presence I brought your favorite strawberry cake." She reached into the bag to hand her the piece of cake, "However with your dad I'm not sure I should let him have his piece since I just fixed his glove AFTER he teased me!"

"I'm sorry I teased you." He pouted, "Now can I have my cake?"

"Alright, here you go." She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as she handed him the cake.

"Thanks." His eyes sparkled more than they had all day at the precinct.

The corners of her mouth curled-up to form a warm smile as she watched Castle make his way into the kitchen to grab three forks.

Slipping off her shoes and hanging up her purse on the back of the stool Beckett felt the DVD case poking out of her bag, "Oh I forgot, I brought something else." She said pulling the case out of her bag and making her way over to the couch.

"What's that?" Castle asked turning around to see what was in her hand.

"I thought if you were up to it we could watch a movie together." She said handing the movie over to him.

" 'The Sandlot'?" He raised his eyebrows and looked over to Kate as she settled on to the couch with her cake in hand.

"Oooo. I love that movie!" Alexis chirped swallowing a bite of her strawberry cake, "In fact I just watched it with Ashley last week."

"It's one of my favorites too." Beckett nodded, "I watched it every once in awhile with my dad because he said it reminded him of playing baseball with his friends when he was younger. Plus, I thought it might get us in the mood for practice on Thursday." She looked over at Castle trying to read the look on his face.

"Alright, yeah. Lets watch it." He agreed, putting his cake down and walking over to insert the disc.

Settling back on to the couch Castle leaned back on one end of the couch while Beckett curled up on the opposite end, "Let's get the show on the road."

Over the last three months since Kate had broken up with Josh these dessert pop-ins had become a regular occurrence. It wasn't that she was lonely after he break-up, but she had come to rather enjoy spending time with the Castles. Sometimes Castle could sense that she was having a hard day so he insisted she come by for dinner, while other times Alexis had personally called the detective wondering if they talk about things going on in Alexis' life. Then there were the occasions such as tonight when, while she wanted to check on Castle, there was also a part of Kate that just wanted to spend time in a place where she felt comfortable.

As the movie continued to play Kate found herself migrating closer to Castle. This too had become a more common occurrence. When this first started to happen Castle would tense up, not knowing what to do when Kate was practically snuggled up against him, but now he would sit there and relax allowing her to get comfortable. Neither Kate nor Castle could lie; things were slowly, but surely changing between them. They seemed to always end up cuddling at the end of a movie, but had yet cross into a more physically intimate phase of their relationship. While they did not talk about it, they seemed to be of the same train of thought- their friendship was too important to rush into a romantic relationship. They wanted to wait until the moment was just right.

As the credits started to roll Castle looked over at his sleeping daughter curled up underneath a blank and than down at the woman who was sleeping soundly with her head resting on his shoulder. He hated waking her up, but Castle knew that Kate would want to be woken up so he gently tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear and whisper her name, "Hey Kate. The movie is over." He said watching as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What… Oh. Right." She responded quietly sitting up to stretch her neck, "I can't believe a feel asleep. I love that movie."

"Well you must have been tired because you were out cold 20 minutes in." He let a soft laugh escape him.

"I should probably go home." She sighed, "Knowing our luck a body will drop half an hour before practice."

"Probably." He smirked, "Hey thanks for bringing dessert."

"No problem." She responded pulling Castle up off the couch and not letting go of his hand until she reached the door, "Thanks for letting me hang out."

"Always." He said eyes sparkling in the dim lights, "Until tomorrow Kate."

"Good night Castle she waved as she made her way towards the elevator.

Just like every other time they spent the evening together, whether by themselves or with his family, both Castle and Beckett found themselves falling asleep with smiles on their faces'. Tomorrow would come and they wouldn't mention their movie night to anyone, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before their evenings together would turn into nights together.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- OK so I wanted to go all the way through their first practice in one chapter but I got a headache so I'm splitting it up. I guess you could say this is a filler, but the next chapter will hopefully get you laughing and maybe even a catch you by surprise in a few ways._

The next day was fairly uneventful. What they had all expected to be an easy case actually lead them from one dead end to another. Since the captain was on vacation and the warm weather seemed to be calling their names, Ryan and Esposito spent much of their time tossing a squishy ball back and forth across the bullpen. Kate had also texted Castle to bring his glove to the precinct so she could check its progress and was pleased that her off the cuff solution was working.

"So Bro, you ready for tonight?" Esposito asked leaning back in his chair and tossing the ball to Ryan, "Or are you going to chicken out?"

"Hey! I…" Castle started to defend himself.

"Cut it out Esposito. Castle went out of his way to buy some shiny new cleats and batting gloves." Kate smirked.

"Ohhhhhh, new gear! You're serious about this dude." Ryan teased, "You're going to be a super star. I can feel it!" He chuckled throwing the ball towards the writer.

Surprised by the snap throw Castle ducked down to avoid the ball which was luckily caught by Beckett before it flew down the hall, "Wow!" He gasped.

"First rule of softball- keep your eye on the ball at all times." Kate said tossing it into Castle's lap.

"Right. Of course. Great thing to remember." He nodded sinking down in his chair.

"Not a good start Bro." Esposito shook his head.

"Hey man, throw it back!" Ryan said throwing his hands in the air.

"Right. Here you go." Castle reached his arm back to throw the ball back to the fair skinned detective but let go too soon sending the ball flying over his head and into the break room, "Sorry. I got it." He said popping out of his chair and jogging into the break room.

"Hey Beckett, what are we going to do about Castle?" Esposito leaned forwarded and asked, "He's going to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it." She insisted.

"No, seriously…" Ryan said.

"I said don't worry about it." She hastily replied getting up from her desk and walking towards the break room.

Leaning against the counter squeezing the little ball as tight as possible Castle started to question whether he should in fact play in the tournament. He never played baseball when he was younger, not even pick-up games with kids from the neighborhood and he had never shown much ability to throw or catch anything through all his years in school. Playing in a softball tournament with friends should be fun, not cause an ulcer.

Kate could see tension spread throughout Castle's entire body when she stepped into the room. He looked as if he was studying something off in the distance, but she knew that it was his way of hiding fear.

"Hey, you OK?" Kate asked coming up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded finally acknowledging her presence.

"You know they're just kidding right?" She said looking deep into his eyes trying to figure what he really wanted to say.

"I know. But are they right?" Castle sighed moving to the couch and flipping the ball in the air, "I've never played and I don't want to hurt the team's chances of winning."

"Hey, look at me Castle." She reached for his free hand, "It doesn't matter. You're not going to 'hurt' the team… Now you may pull a muscle if you don't do as I tell you too at practice, but you won't hurt us."

"You're going to put me through hell aren't you?" Castle couldn't help but let out a little chuckled.

"You bet you're ass." Her eyes grew mischievously dark as the corners of her mouth turned up to form a soft smile; "You're going to be the best 41 year old rookie out there after a few practices with me. I played softball for ten years so I know how to do it. Now come on. We need to make some sort of progress on this case before it's time for practice." she said snatching the ball out of the air.

Letting out a heavy sigh Castle stood up and followed Kate back into the bullpen.

"So are you still going to play or what?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Of course he is." Kate responded chucking the ball at his head, "Now let's try to get something done before practice. Castle here is going to need some help and that's what we're going to give him." She said sitting back down at her desk and winking at her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Sorry it's taking so long. My goal is to get at least two chapters out a week, maybe more depending on the length. I feel like this chapter might be a little long winded since Beckett has to go through some basics with Castle and I started to feel like I was a coach as I wrote. Hope you are enjoying it. I don't have a beta and I try to reread it a few times through but I know I miss stuff._

The sun was still high in the late afternoon sky when Castle pulled up to the softball fields in the back of PS 14. While it had been warm most of the day, a breeze started to blow and cool the air. Gathering his gear from the back seat Castle could hear the distinct voices of detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito discussing the latest trades between the Yankees and Red Sox. He quietly observed the ease at which they played catch; almost as if they could do it with their eyes closed. Scanning the rest of the field the writer's eyes finally fell on Kate Beckett standing in the third base dugout tying a pair of old black cleats on. Castle had seen her in work out clothes before, but there was something different about the way she looked in a three-quarter length baseball Henley reading "NYU Athletics" and black polyester warm-up pants. She looked younger, relaxed, and happy.

"Yo! Beckett, what's taking so long?" Esposito called towards the dugout.

"I apologize for having the sense to wait to put on my cleats AT the field instead of dirtying my car like other people," She called back, "Have either of you talked to Castle this afternoon? He said he was going to meet us here before practice."

"Nope. Haven't heard from him." He shrugged firing a ball at Ryan.

"I just want to make we get a few basics down before the rest of the team gets here…" Beckett started

"Hey! Speak of the Devil!" Ryan interrupted flashing his trademark smile.

"Hey guys." Castle said opening the gate and walking over to the dugout.

"I thought we were going to have to put out an APB." Beckett sarcastically grinned pulling her weathered glove out of a red bat bag, "Hurry up, we need to get warm." She said slapping him on the shoulder as she jogged down the baseline towards Ryan and Esposito.

Castle took a moment to watch Beckett make her way towards her coworkers kicking up dirt as she ran. He got lost in his thoughts wondering if this was the Kate before her mother was brutally murdered. Before the entire weight of the world was placed on her shoulders.

"HUSSLE-UP RICK!" She shouted.

"Coming." He called back running in her direction.

"I don't want to see any standing around buddy." She teased glaring at him, "This is serious stuff. Now are you ready?"

"Yup. Ready." Castle said spreading his feet wide and holding his glove up, "Hit me with your best shot." He grinned.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She shook her head, "Alright, watch the ball." The detective said as she effortlessly stretched her right arm back and followed through, releasing the ball at eye level. Any other day Kate would have put more force behind the throw but in this case she didn't want to hurt Castle if he missed the ball.

Twenty feet across from her, Castle watched as the ball was released and began its flight in his direction. Instead of relaxing and watching the ball until it reached his glove Castle's gaze remained on Kate. Luckily for everyone she had superb aim and the ball hit his glove and bounced to the side instead of hitting him somewhere else on his body.

" Oh my God!" She gasped watching the ball bounce off the side of Castle's glove, "Castle, you have to watch the ball! You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He replied meekly, "I really tried. I'm just not used to this."

"OK. Just throw the ball back." She said letting out a heavy sigh and holding her glove up at chest level, "Nice and easy."

Picking up the ball off the outfield grass Castle took a deep breath and tried to copy what Beckett had done mere moments before. Gripping the ball tightly with all five fingers he brought his arm back just as she had done, but instead of releasing the ball at eye level he let go too early sending the it flying over her head and into the fence.

"Wow bro!" Esposito couldn't help but laugh, "What was that?"

Kate could tell that Castle was embarrassed so she shot a look at the detective telling him to back off. She had to admit that Castle's lack of skills was somewhat funny, maybe even adorable, but that wasn't what was important.

"Right. Sorry" Esposito mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to hurt Castle's feelings, but he wasn't used to being around a grown man who knew nothing about the game.

"OK Castle, we're going to walk through the motions step by step so you understand the mechanics of how to properly throw a softball." Kate said jogging over to the writer, "Hey Esposito, can I get some help?"

"Sure." He replied moving over to the spot she had vacated.

"First things first, don't spread your legs so far apart. It makes squaring up your shoulders and following through hard." She said standing behind Castle and placing her hands on his hips.

"I could get used to this." Castle purred, "You know how I like being up and personal with you."

"Zip it Castle or you're on your own." She whispered into his ear.

"Yo! What's going on over?" Esposito threw his hands in the air.

"Castle's being inappropriate and so I had to reprimand him." Kate grinned, "OK, now Castle listen; feet slightly spread, then slightly turn your, body so that your glove hand, which is your left hand, is forward and then hold the ball right at chest height." She took a small step back allowing Castle to properly position his body.

"Like this?" He asked peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty good." She nodded, "Now point your glove hand at your target and reach straight behind you with your throwing hand." Kate she said surveying Castle's form, "Next you're going to lift your left foot up and set it down again while bringing your throwing hand forward…" she continued guiding the writer's arm, "Your elbow should be bent at a 90 degree angle once it is adjacent to your ear. Finally, smoothly extend your arm towards your target, releasing the ball at eye level. Now let me see your form without a ball."

"Why detective, I had no idea you're so interested in my 'form'." Castle wiggled his brow.

"Castle. Shut it and show me you were listening." Kate rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh.

Step by step Castle tediously went through the correct throwing motion to prove he was paying attention to more than just the cherry sent that was Kate Beckett. "Good right?"

"Pretty good. Let's see you throw a ball to Esposito." She responded.

"THANK GOD!" Esposito yelled, "I've been standing over here for so long I'm going to have to warm up again."

"Here you go." Kate said handing Castle the ball, "Just remember, nice and smooth."

Taking a deep breath Castle went through the motions in his head before extending his glove hand towards Esposito, reaching straight back, taking a small step with his left foot, then following straight through, releasing the ball right at eye level. It felt like an eternity had pasted as the ball sailed the 20 feet between him and the detective. Though it was not perfect Castle could tell right away that the ball was going to be easily catchible. He had not realized that the ball had not gone flying over Esposito's head or skidding by his feet until he felt two hands joyously grab his shoulders.

"Castle that was great!" Beckett exclaimed squeezing his shoulders a little tighter.

"We'll… You're a very good teacher detective." Castle purred.

"I like to think so." She whispered back, "But now that you know how to throw a ball you have to know how to catch it." She said releasing his shoulders and crossing her arms across her chest like a coach would, "

Castle's shoulders fell in defeat waiting for instruction.

"Two things. One, watch the ball all the way and two, stay relaxed." Kate said, "If you stand there stiff as a board it's going to be hard to react to the ball. Watch me." She stepped around Castle and held her glove at chest level creating a good target for Esposito to throw to, "Hit me Espo."

Castle watched as Esposito fired a ball in Kate's direction but missing a little low. However, instead of missing the ball she took a small step to the left, stretched her glove out and cleanly caught the ball.

"Sorry Becks." Esposito said embarrassed he had pulled his throw.

"That's OK. It actually proved my point." She looked over at Castle, "If I had stood there stiffly and blindly held out my glove HOPING Esposito would hit his target there is almost no way I would be able to adjust and catch the ball."

"OK, I think I get it." Castle nodded.

"And one more thing. It is a little easier to transfer the ball from your glove to your throwing hand if you are just slightly angled with your right foot back. Your shoulders should always be square to where the ball is coming from, but having your right foot back a little will make it easier to seamlessly transfer the ball and throw it back without stopping." Kate explained.

Successfully throwing the ball back to Esposito, Castle squared his body towards the Hispanic detective and waited for the return throw, _"Watch the ball all the way and relax," _Castle reminded himself. His first reaction was to tense up when he saw the ball flying through the air, but quickly relax his shoulders and only worried about the ball. Raising his glove to chest level and placing his throwing hand behind the glove for extra support Castle tracked the ball right into the webbing in the glove.

"Way to go bro!" Esposito cheered, "I guess there is some hope."

Castle felt a sense of pride flow through his veins… Maybe old dogs can learn new tricks.

"Alright Jeter. Now that you know how to throw and catch can we warm up?" Kate teased jugging back to where Esposito was standing.

"Hell yeah." Castle smirked before almost throwing the ball over Kate's head, "OK, maybe I need a lil more practice." He shrugged.

"I'd say so." She replied throwing her head back and laughing.

_Please R&R- I love alerts and favorites, but hearing what you have to say makes me want to write more. Hopefully I'll have another one out no later than Monday… Practice continues and there are some surprise teammates._


End file.
